The First Equestrian Civil War
by El Presidente 15
Summary: The first civil war in Equestria happens 368 years after Celestia and Luna defeat Discord. The first story in a small series of wars Equestria will go through in my head canon based history of Equestria.


The First Equestrian Civil War

A/N: Hello everypony, Elpresidente here with an unusual writing style. You see, a couple days ago I read a fanfiction about an Equestrian civil war, the writing style was one of chronicles; consisting of different dates about important events in the war.

For example: January 24- Lunar forces start the march towards Manehattan, general Applejack having confidence in her troops to take the city easily.

See that kind of writing. I have always wanted to have my own civil war story, but I didn't want to make it like a normal story, I want to be straight forward only including important details. So this is my take on civil wars Equestria could've had and also this is based on my head cannon on Equestrian History. There will be at the most I think five different civil wars but I really haven't decided on how many. Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic. I only own the ideas of the civil wars and my head cannon on Equestrian history. So on to the story.

368 ADR (After Discord's Reign)

January 16- Princess Celestia makes plans to arrive in the Griffin kingdom for talks on an alliance between both countries.

January 19- Princess Celestia arrives at the Griffin Kingdom to talk with the ageing King Gryphus the II. The king agrees to the alliance treaty under one condition, Celestia must sell a piece of land of Equestria to the Griffin Kingdom. Celestia agrees and sells the newly founded city of Fillydelphia. The griffin king is angered; he wanted a big city or larger land. Celestia reminds him that he only said a piece of land and didn't specify how big, he should be lucky that he is getting a city. The king reluctantly agrees. Celestia leaves the Griffin Kingdom to return to Equestria.

January 20- Celestia returns with news that the talks went well and that Fillydelphia now belongs to the Griffin Kingdom. The three pony councils are outraged that Celestia would sell a city without first speaking with the three councils. The leaders of the Unicorn, Pegasus, and Earth Pony councils request to talk to Celestia.

January 21- Griffin Kingdom troops arrive at Fillydelphia setting up a stable government by installing a griffin mayor and a griffin military base.

January22- The leaders of the councils meet with Celestia and argue with her on the selling of Fillydelphia. Celestia says that the alliance would benefit both countries and that Fillydelphia was a necessary sacrifice. Still the leaders are angry that she should have consulted the councils because they are the voice of the citizen ponies. Celestia still dismisses them and ends the meeting without reaching much of a conclusion.

January 24- The leaders of the council hold a vote on the course of action the councils should take. A majority vote that Fillydelphia should be taken back by force. The action is put to start as the council sends several spies to Fillydelphia to stir up a revolt against the griffins.

January 26- The council spies enter Fillydelphia and spread necessary rumors to stir up the populace in revolt.

January 31- A protest/riot breaks out in Fillydelphia against the griffins. The griffin military acts harshly by arresting, injuring and killing several ponies. Civilian casualties are a 100.

February 3- The response by the griffin military further fuels the revolt and an organized rebellion begins to appear, led by the council spies.

February 5- The rebellion makes its first strike by raiding griffin supplies at night from the military base using stealth to steal weapons from the base.

February 7- The rebellion attacks the griffin military base with the stolen weapons, catching the griffins by surprise. The rebellion is successful and the griffin guards retreat. The rebels kill the mayor and capture the city under the Equestrian flag.

February 8- The griffin king is outraged and ends the alliance immediately by saying that the Griffin Kingdom and Equestria will never have diplomatic relations ever again. The remaining griffin troops return safely to the Griffin Kingdom. Celestia is enraged with the rebels.

February 9- Celestia sends Princess Luna with a battalion of Unicorn and Pegasus royal guards, to deal with the rebels by killing any rebel and anypony caught helping the rebels. Luna tries to reason with her sister but Celestia, blinded by rage, tells Luna that her decision is final. Luna reluctantly follows orders and marches towards Fillydelphia.

February 12- Princess Luna and her battalion arrive at Fillydelphia. The rebels expect that the battalion is there to congratulate them but the rebels are surprised when the small army sieges the city and fires a barrage of catapult artillery, destroying some buildings, killing some ponies and injuring many more, both civilian and rebel. Luna's royal Canterlot voice is heard after the barrage, demanding the rebels surrender or be killed. The rebels respond by firing a barrage of arrows at the small army, killing a few unlucky guards. The first battle of Fillydelphia begins when the small royal guard army charges into the city, following orders from Luna to kill the rebels. The rebels prepare themselves making makeshift strongholds in buildings and houses. Using home field advantage the rebels are able to confuse the angry royal army and lure them into traps and ambushes, killing a lot of them in the process. Princess Luna sees that they are fighting a losing battle and orders the retreat of all royal guards. Luna along with 200 guards escape the city. The battle results in the death of 500 royal guards and injury of 30 guards. The rebels lost 70 ponies with 20 injured.

February 13- The councils decide to move the council HQ to Fillydelphia to establish a new stable democratic government. Talks with the leaders and the rebels go well and both decide to secede from Equestria to form the Fillydelphian Republic. News start spreading about the new republic and small surrounding cities and settlements consider joining the republic.

February 15- Princess Luna and 200 royal guards arrive at Canterlot bringing the bad news on the defeat. Celestia is enraged as she declares martial law on Canterlot and sends royal troops to the surrounding cities of Los Pegasus, Appleloosa and the settlement of Dodge City to enforce the law. Celestia begins a large recruiting effort to build a large army and declares war on the Fillydelphian Republic. A lot of ponies begin so sing up for the new army.

February 16- The Fillydelphian Republic begins recruiting ponies and it starts to build an army.

February 25- The cities of Baltimare and Manehattan join the Fillydelphian Republic, giving the republic fresh new recruits.

August 15- The Training finishes for the Equestrian army, standing strong with 20,000 soldiers ready to fight the enemy. Celestia wanting to quickly end the war sends her army to Fillydelphia, the republic's capital.

August 17- Training for the Fillydelphian army ends, standing strong with 17,000 soldiers ready to fight the Equestrian's. Republic spies report the Equestrian attack on the capital and most of the republic army remains garrisoned at Fillydelphia, preparing for the attack.

August 25- The Equestrian army sets up camp outside Fillydelphia, besieging the city.

December 24-25- Barely anypony celebrates Hearts Warming Eve but a temporary cease fire is called on both sides; neither side shooting any artillery in honor of the holiday.

369 ADR

February 15- After a six month siege and constant bombarding has left the Equestrian army with around 17,000 soldiers and the Fillydelphian army with around 12,000 soldiers from the original 13,000 garrisoned at Fillydelphia. Finally Celestia has had enough and orders the army to attack the city and to kill anypony, civilian or rebel, inside the city. The second battle of Fillydelphia begins. The whole army charges at the city. This gives the rebels the opportunity to shoot flaming artillery and arrows at the mindlessly charging army. It works and the whole army gets caught in the fire, dealing a heavy blow to the army. The remaining try to enter the city but are met with the Fillydelphian front line charging at them. Both armies clash just outside of Fillydelphia, hell-bent on killing each other. Artillery from both sides fire at each other getting some hits here and there, while archers fire from the backlines of each army. The frontlines are pure chaos where neither side can tell who is winning. The republic general sees his opportunity to win and takes it. The main infantry is attacking the front while only ranged troops are behind. He orders the remaining troops he saved around the city to gather around the left and right flank and go around the main battle to destroy the ranged troops in the back. This works greatly as the infantry kills all of the ranged troops including the artillery, encircling the remaining Equestrian army. The Fillydelphian general orders every unit to the attack the encircled Equestrian army. The remaining Equestrians are caught by surprised and are quickly killed down to the very last mare and stallion. Celestia is amazed and realizes she should have thought about the battle strategy. She escapes with her elite royal guard and is embarrassed by losing 16,000 troops in one battle. The total casualties for the Equestrian army are a crushing 19,000 dead and 1,000 elite royal guards escaping. The casualties for the Fillydelphian's are around 3,000 troops dead with 2,000 injured. Fillydelphia, Manehattan, and Baltimare celebrate the wondrous victory over the Equestrians.

February 18- Celestia returns to Canterlot and brings news of the crushing defeat. A lot of Equestrians begin to have large doubts on their princess. Celestia promises to fix the problem but now even her sister has doubts.

February 28- The Fillydelphian Republic sends a peace treaty that states that Equestria recognizes The Fillydelphian Republic as a sovereign nation and that Dodge City settlement, Foal Mountains, and Neighagra Falls now belong to Fillydelphia. It also stated that if the peace treaty is not singed and returned in ten days, the Fillydelphian army will take all of Equestria. Princess Luna persuades her sister to sing the treaty, so Celestia sings the peace treaty.

March 1- The singed treaty reaches Fillydelphia and the three cities celebrate again that night while the republic army secures the border around Equestria. Meanwhile in Equestria 19,000 families mourn their loss. March 1rst 369 ADR officially becomes the Independence Day for the Fillydelphian Republic.

A/N: And so ends the first Equestrian Civil War, but wait we have a problem… Equestria is still divided! Well I did say this was the first civil war not the last, so I will be making a sequel for this story. Thank you for reading and if you have the time review and tell me what you think of the writing style. Goodbye Everypony!


End file.
